Radio Relief
by MyOwnCharacterInEverything
Summary: It's the usual "Amy-is-mad-at-Ian-for-betraying-her-but-feels-better-after-hearing-a-song" one-shot. It's just that no one's ever used "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson. Set in Series 1 between "The Sword Thief" and "Beyond The Grave." Implied Amian. Note: I posted this about a year ago, but I took it down because I wanted to edit it. I hope this is better. -Alexis Wizard


**Radio Relief**

"I can't believe it," Amy thought to herself, "I let that Cobra poison me with betrayal."

They were in the car going to the Korea airport to catch their flight to Egypt. She rode shotgun, next to Nellie, with Dan snoozing in the back. She was staring out the window, her mind flooded with thoughts about Ian Kabra. She didn't know why though. It wasn't like they had any kind of relationship. It was probably just her stupid crush acting up. Amy needed to switch her mental subject, so she turned on the radio. She switched between stations until she came across a familiar one (meaning the voice and name.)

"Welcome back to Radio Janus!" the DJ chirped happily. "All Janus, all the time."

"Radio Janus! They were playing in Venice!" Amy thought. However, she sensed there was more to the familiarity than that, and she was right.

"You're listening to Guest Star Montage," the radio-voice continued. "My family owns this station, and they decided that I host this part of today as a birthday present. Now some of you may not know me, but I'm guessing you know my brother: Jonah Wizard. That's right folks: I'm Alexis Wizard!"

Amy could have fainted right then. Alexis Wizard was part of the Clue race. However, she shifts between teams, usually sticking with Jonah. She helped them occasionally, but she was good at disappearing. The bodyguard/stunt-double reminded Amy of a miniature Catwoman.

"I also want to remind everyone that I am happy to take requests; just call 1(800)26-JANUS. But since I haven't gotten any, I'll just play one of my favorites. Folks, give it up for Kelly Clarkson's 'Behind These Hazel Eyes!'"

As Amy listened, she found the lyrics to be relatable.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong

_(That's true; I did.)_

Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

_(Unfortunately, something did.)_

Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_(I haven't slept without crying first.)_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one

_(I did think that.)_

Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_(Well, mine are jade green…)_

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life

_(That's true…again. I did tell you the way to the Clue.)_

Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside

_(That's why I never let Dan mention HIM.)_

'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_(Why am I losing sleep over him in the first place?_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_(He won't ever see…will he?)_

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself

_(I did blame myself)_

Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore (Anymore)  
_(Well…I try not to. And it does kill me.)_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
(_No I can't pretend.)_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_(Was Alexis reading my mind when she picked this?)_

"Thanks, Alexis," Amy thought as she shut off the radio. Then she slept, deeper than she had in awhile.

**(A/N: Sorry if Amy seems OOC 'cause she sounds all theatrical and poetic-y (is that even a word?) That's the way I write. Not surprising since I'm Janus. BTW- I'M ALEXIS WIZARD! If you want my life story, check my profile. And I don't own anything except Alexis and the plot!)**


End file.
